The World Moves On
by xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx
Summary: It started with the mystery, it ended with the mystery.  Nina gives up her life, in sacrifice to seal the ties between Egyptian Mythology and the real world.       What happens after to our favorite lovable characters?  Rated T for medication overdose.
1. Preface

I don't own

* * *

She ripped off the necklace; the one Sarah gave her many years ago.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She screamed, "I WANTED TO GIVE UP, BUT I STAYED WITH IT! IT JUST LED TO HEARTBREAKS. SARAH DIEING. JOY'S DISAPPEARANCE," she paused.

"Fabian." She whispered. "We were so close. I could almost taste it."

She sat at the side of her bed, in Anubis' House.

Yes, she still lived there; she bought the house for Sarah.

She had aged quite a bit over the years. She had bags under her eyes from being deprived of sleep, and her hair was in a mess of pure chaos.

All those years, her young and youthful years, dropped down on her like blocks of bricks.

She brought a pad and paper on her lap, quickly scribbling a note.

She grabbed some random medicine from her cabinet.

She took 7 tablets, with a cup of water to flush it down. She lay in her bed, "Goodbye," she mumbled, as she fell into the unawakening slumber of the unknown.

* * *

The next day, a neighbor called, but Nina didn't answer. Carious and confused (after all, they always had afternoon tea on Saturdays), she called the police.

They barged in the house, only to find a woman in her mid-twenties to early-thirties lying in her bed, not breathing.

Beside her sat a note and a medication bottle.

"_Take no more than five tablets per 24 hours." _It read.

* * *

Five days later, many people came, wearing black. They were weeping, but 9 out of the big clusters of people had an idea why.

Of course, some had more clues than others, but they all knew of Nina's "conflicts."

In the end, they all gave up on her. She would have wanted to too, but she said she owed at least this to Sarah.

So they left her.

One by one they stopped seeing her. They went on with their lives. College, Married, had kids, and had wonderful careers.

Fabian of course was the last to leave. He still had hope in his heart that one day Nina would open her naïve eyes and see that Fabian loved her.

But the clues blinded her.

Then the 'mistake' happened, and that was Fabian's last straw.

He would never be able to dance at the next reunion, or go somewhere without being stared at.

He was confined to a movable chair for the rest of his life.

That lively, young, bright student was gone.

A sullen, grouchy, sour man replaced him.

Sometimes he thought he was worse than Victor.

When her walked into the funeral home, a lone tear fell on his face.

He quickly wiped it, hoping no one saw it.

He took a deep breath, and put his poker face on.

_There is no reason to show emotion. Emotion just shows weaknesses.

* * *

_

Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Review and tell me! Sorry it was short, I hope it will be longer next time!


	2. Alfie Lewis

A/N So I wasn't really sure where I was going with the story, but now I have an idea. There is going to be nine chapters in total (10 if you count the preface). Maybe one or two bonus chapters. One chapter will be dedicated to that one character, for example. 2nd chapter, Jerome, 3rd chapter Mara, etc… And how each one is adjusting to their new lives. Acceptable? Good!

I'm doing it in alphabetical order though, so Alfie is first!

I don't own!

* * *

**Alfie-**

Alfie Lewis still didn't understand all the House of Anubis deal. He understood that there was treasure and Nina wanted to find it.

Something in the back of his mind he thought the mystery still had to do with aliens.

But, Nina had it under control, so he wasn't scared.

He was surprised, when at 3:23 pm in the middle of a meeting; he got a call from his girlfriend, Amelia.

He didn't really like Amelia, she still looked gross, but he was lonely, and his former-friends made no effort to chat, so why should he?

Alfie was in the middle of his speech about building wind turbines to save energy when his "Jaws" ring tone began to play.

His face turned into a deep scarlet blush. He ran out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Excuse me!"

Accepting the call, the annoying nasal, congested voice began to talk.

"Alfie, hun," she began.

"What? What is so important? I'm in the middle of a meeting that I can't get out of, so please make it quick." He said, as he tapped his foot impatiently.

He expected her to say something like, "You forgot to take out the garbage," The cat is stuck in the tree," or heck, even, "Goodbye, we're over."

Alfie was not expecting this though.

"Oh, okay. I was just calling you to tell you, a person called. They said your friend… what was it? Natalie? Nia? Oh! Nina. Nina Martin, from school," she babbled on.

"Yes! Yes! I get it, it's Nina! What about her?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't know how to say this, but she died. Supposedly, she took an overdose."

Alfie was speechless. Nina? Drug overdose? Nina was so careful, how could she have an overdose?

"Hun? You better get back to the meeting." Amelia spoke.

Her nasally voice snapped him out of his trans-like state.

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah! Bye hun, I'll see you at home." Alfie replied.

He straightened up his tie, and went back into the conference room.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted, wind turbines would be a great source of energy. Although being very expensive, in the long run it's less expensive than paying electricity bills… If you look in this chart…" The sounds of his speech filled the room.

It was quiet, and all of the people paid 110% of attention on him.

Their serious, never emotion-showing faces frightened Alfie sometimes.

He didn't want to be a powerful businessman. Actually, it was one of the worse jobs he could ever think of being. But, his father made him follow in his footsteps.

* * *

Four days later, at precisely 12:30 pm, 30 minutes before it began, Alfie strolled into the funeral home.

It didn't surprise Alfie. He learned, you either get here on time, or earlier. Late is not acceptable.

The think wasn't fully set up, so Alfie sat on the bench, texting away on his cell phone, while talking on his blue tooth.

Alfie wasn't to close as Nina as Amber and Fabian, but he needed to pay his respects.

Nina gave life and fun to the dreary mysterious house, they called Anubis' House.

_Goodbye Nina, thanks for the wonderful times, rest in peace, and good luck on your new adventure. You'll be able to see your father and mother again.

* * *

_

Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me in a review! …What's up with HOA? I didn't see it on tonight, or for the next 6 days either! When's the next episode? I'm going die! Lol! But still… I would really like some more reviews… I won't update until I get at least 5 (which means 3 reviews… so it's not that hard)!

Next up?

Amber!

P.S. Sorry it's short again, but it's longer than the last chapter.


	3. Ms Amber Millington

I don't own

* * *

"I would like a fat-free latte. No whip, thank you." Amber said. That was he daily routine. Pick up a latte at Starbucks, and get a far-free blueberry muffin at the bakery across to the street on her way to work.

After graduating from school, she quickly left Anubis' House, and went to the States where she studied at The Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT).

She quickly became a top designer, becoming quickly rich (not that she wasn't already).

She still kept in touch with Patricia from time to time. Alfie and Fabian didn't want to talk, she still hated Mara and Mick, and she was still mad at Jerome for the ugly picture he posted up in the school, so she didn't really keep in much contact.

She wanted to call Nina up sometime, but she would always tell herself that she's too busy. Therefore, Amber hadn't talked to Nina since 'their' wedding. 'Their' wedding meant Mara and Mick's wedding. The wedding was four years ago (making Amber 27). She wouldn't have gone, but her boyfriend at the time, Matt, thought it would be a good idea. Of course, it didn't turn out all that good…. Let's just say Mara's dress got trashed, the flower girl threw up all over the ring bearer, the ring bearer threw up, and so did the priest because of the sight and smell of barf. Someone dropped the cake, the **whole **cake fell on the floor, and Mara looked like she was going to have a mental meltdown.

Amber was smirking at that time, but quickly it faded away, when Mick 'made it all better.'

_Ick, gag me. _

Of course, that day she broke up with Matt. Later on, at the party, she met Nico Di Angelo. Apparently, he was Mara's cousin on his mom's side.

They hit it off well, very well, and in three months, he'll be her husband, despite the fact that it means she'll be related to Mara.

* * *

By the time that they called, she was already in her studio, designing clothes for her new line.

One of those 'pop' songs by one of those 'popular' signers began to blare.

She didn't really like the singers, but 'her people' thought it was a good ides to 'support' the 'pop culture.'

She preferred the oldies, Usher, Black Eyed Peas, Rihanna, B.O.B., Ke$ha, etc…

"Hello is this Ms. Millington?" the voice asked.

Amber hated being formal. She didn't like Ms. Millington, Miss Millington, etc. She preferred just Amber.

"Yeah, this is Amber. What's up?" she said, popping the "p."

"Your friend…"

"Patricia?" she asked.

"No, um… your former friend, Nina Martin."

"What about her?"

"Yesterday, we found her, dead, lying in her bed."

Her eyes started to blur. Nina Martin? Her best friend in grade school? She wanted to crawl under her bed, and cry forever.

She wished she kept in contact with Nina. Now she is dead. It wasn't fair.

_Nina shouldn't have died so young. _She told herself.

"Miss? Are you there?"

She sniffled.

"Y-Y-Yeah." She answered.

"Well, I've got to get going, nice talking to you Ms. Millington."

"T-T-Thank you."

_Click. _

Her talent in party planning hadn't left her over the years.

By the 2nd day with the knowledge of Nina's death, Amber had the funeral booked, invites sent, etc.

Five days later, the funeral took place. She had to fly all the way to the United Kingdom (after all, she was in NYC now).

Back flashes of her past adventures flew past her. Oh how she missed her hometown. But the bad memories took place here too. Her first heartbreak in particular, struck a hard cord in her heart.

* * *

By the time she got back from preparation, she went to her hotel room to 'tidy' up.

Once she finished, quickly, she went to the funeral.

Big clusters of people were already there, saying their last words to Nina.

She quickly said hi to Alfie, as he rushed to get out of the building.

_Must have had work conflicts. _She thought to herself.

She socialized with random people, chatting about recent gossip and such. She quickly tried to avoid Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Fabian.

Fabian just scared her. He grew so unlike the Fabian she grew up with… it really scared her.

Once the last people left, and the clean up crew was cleaning, she was the last one to say her last words to Nina.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I was such a bad friend, and now look. You're dead. I know you'd want me thinking about the happy times together, and to celebrate the great times we've had, but gosh I'll miss you so much. I'll never ever have a best friend like you. _

_I won't say goodbye, just a rain check for hello, for when I die, hopefully you'll be at the gates waiting for me, and forgive me for blocking you out of my life. _

_I guess to sum it up, hello.

* * *

_

Sad, sad, sad… right? You do get 'the rain check for hello' right? Hopfully. I won't be updating tomorrow. Porque, manana es mi clase de arte dia (cough cough to all my non Spanish speaking readers, (from I won't) "I won't be updating tomorrow, because tomorrow is my art class day!".. P.S. excuse my Spanish if it was bad... I'm just a newbie :P) Yipee! I need 10 reviews (so 3 more) before I update (or more... more is better!). Was this longer?

Next one is:

Gran! (Yupp, I'm skipping Fabian, and Gran is still alive. She'd be in her late 90's to early 100's)

Also, Matt OC, Nico Di Angelo… Any PJO fans out there? :p

I don't own: HOA, PJO, Usher, Ke$ha, Rihanna, Starbucks, FIT, etc… If I did, I'd be rich!


	4. Gran

I don't own

* * *

**Gran-**

Angela "Gran" Martin was a simple woman. Average, nothing special.

Everyday, he husband would leave at 7 am for his work, and she would wake her daughter and son.

She, just like every other woman should, did the cooking, cleaning, laundry, etc.

She didn't complain, or give life a hard time, so in return, life didn't give her a hard tome.

The years flew by, and her babies grew old, having other children.

When her son Peter, and his wife, Teresa, died, Angela was deviated.

Angela received custody over their 2-year-old daughter at the time, Nina.

She took care of Nina, as if she was her own child.

In a blink of an eye, Nina was gone too.

Angela hated being in the retirement home. It was all stuffy and filled with cranky housemates or overly nice staff.

Everyday, it would be the same.

_8:00 am – Wake up_

_8:10 am – Take a shower/get dressed_

_8:40 am – Eat breakfast_

_9:20 am – Do daily exercises_

_9:50 am – Socialize with housemates_

_11:00 am – Down time, knit, write letters, etc_

_12:00 pm – Eat lunch_

_1:00 pm – Participate in afternoon activities (bingo, entertainers, etc) _

_5:00 pm – Eat dinner_

_7:00 pm – Lie down in bed, reading_

_9:00 pm – Go to sleep _

This schedule happened, every _**single**_ day. Nothing different, just the same.

So Angela was surprised when at 8:32 pm the new nurse, Mara, stepped inside her room, interrupting her reading time.

She looked uneasy and a bit awkward too.

"Ms. Martin?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Angela looked up, "Yes?"

"We just got a call, your granddaughter, Nina Martin…" Mara drowned out.

Angela dropped her book, her hands froze and her eyes grew wide.

This wasn't supposed to be that way. Angela was supposed to die before her kids and grandkids, not the other was around. .

"My little baby, Nina. My little Nina." She whispered.

Her heart, all of her heart broke in half. How was she supposed to live without her whole entire life?

She snapped out of her misery. Her sadness turned into a fiery flaming hatred.

"Leave. Now." She said, pointing to the door. Mara looked startled and surprised

"Ms-" she began.

"Leave. Now." Angela said, her voice rising.

Mara questioned, but didn't ask.

Angela watched Mara leave, she shut the door. She went to the side of her bed weeping in her hands. She couldn't believe that her granddaughter was dead.

Angela had no one left. Her children, grandchildren, and husband were dead.

She cried, cried, about Nina's death, Peter's death, Emilio's death, Victoria's death, everyone's death.

She cried, until she had no more tears.

Then, something changed. A new flame arose. She planned the rest of her life out.

She would go to the funeral, and then she too would kill herself.

Three days later, she wore a black suit with a white handkerchief handy in her bag.

She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It seemed more like a nightmare, then reality.

_Nina, my little Nina. I shall miss you dearly, and I hope life is well over there, because I'll be visiting too.

* * *

_

So I would have updated earlier, but I felt too lazy to type it all out. I can't wait for more House of Anubis, I missed it this week!

Please review! Thanks! Sorry it was shorter.


	5. Jerome Clark

If I owned HOA, have lots of money, enough to finance my plans of world domination! But of course, I don't own it.

* * *

It's something you can't describe. It's like a box that you can't get out of. It's like you're cold, and no matter how many blankets and layers of clothing you have on, you still can't get warm.

It's the time when the world is black and white. It's when you haven't smiled in days, and when you cry yourself to sleep every night.

But of course, that's just the beginning. If you'd multiply that by 10, add 999, square that, and multiply that again by 10,000 you'd get a sliver of what it feels like.

What's 'it'?

Some people call it depression.

A time where there's always lows, and never a high, a happy time.

It's the time where you sulk in your misery, and no matter what anybody tries to do, it doesn't help.

As they say, only time can heal. And that is true.

All those 'high times,' where it was 'the best days of my life' disappeared. It was replace, with the lows, or down in the dumps feeling.

All you do, everyday, is curl up in a ball, in the corner of your house, as you cry until there's no more tears.

You feel alone, like no one understands you.

_You don't know what it's like, to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like to be left out. And you don't know what it's like to be your own best friend. On the outside, looking in._

But of course, there are other people like you. They may hide their feelings better though. Some might be right there in front of you, where you can almost reach out and touch.

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do, I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong. And as life goes on, oh I'm just a person _(A/N It says girl, but person fits better) _trying to find a place in this world. _

* * *

He always felt that way, from the day he was born.

_Unwanted._

_Unloved._

The feeling just gradually grew larger as the years flew by.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes and looked out into the world, when it really came crashing down.

It was Mara. Beautiful Mara. And in every love triangle, someone ends up heartbroken and alone. Of course that 'someone' was Jerome.

She was almost his, so close. But Mick, with his shinning armor came along, captivating Mara with his charmful ways. And of course, she fell for it.

Jerome was still recovering from his abusive childhood, of no love, so by the time he found out he had no chance, he stopped trying.

_What's it worth living, if the one you love, and the only person you'll ever love, doesn't love you?_

* * *

The question rages inside of him, every single day.

_What's it worth? _

_What's it worth? _

_What's it worth? _

They say love triangles are so clichéd, but it still happens, and it still hurts, just like any other relationship gone wrong.

'They' also say love makes you do crazy things. It wasn't his fault he associated with Rufus Zeno.

It was Mara's fault.

Mara influenced him.

* * *

Life was hard for Jerome. He didn't get that 'perfect life,' like the others got. He didn't get a lover, a family, a job, or even just someone to call him up and say "Hey!"

He had a job, as a spy. But he really knew they were just using him. He didn't like it very much, but it got his mind off of his past experiences, so he dealt with it.

When he got the phone call, he had a rough day… getting in some 'conflicts,' with coworkers and such.

Personally, he was surprised he even got the message.

He wasn't anywhere near as close to Nina as the others.

The man on the phone seemed worn out and bored, as if he said it millions of times.

He truly felt sorry for Nina.

_If I didn't give that piece to Rufus, the future could have been different._

But he was stupid, and gave it to Rufus in greed.

What was done is done, and there was nothing Jerome could do to change it.

It's not like he could resurrect the dead.

* * *

By the time it was the day of Nina's funeral, sorrow was rushing through Jerome's blood. But he was still unsure.

_Should I go? _

_Should I not go? _

In the end, he went. A quick stop in, a quick stop out. He wasn't in the mood to see Mara, her lover, and her children.

_If I wasn't so foolish and think only about money, maybe, just maybe, you could have still been alive. I'm so sorry Nina. I am really truly sorry. Maybe you would be able to forgive me. I hope your life is swell, wherever you are. And just for the record, all the way back, in time, at Anubis' House, when you found out about the seven pieces, and the prom, Fabian never liked Patricia,_

_He loved Y O U. _

_Everyone noticed it, but you of course. And still to this day, he loves you. I, am no matchmaker like Amber, but Fabian loved, loves, you. _

_And although my fairytale won't ever come true, maybe, your fairytale will.  


* * *

_

A/N So sorry, about the late update, I had big tests and projects to study for, and then, I wanted to wait for the season finale, I thought it was on yesterday, until I figured out it is today.

I CAN'T WAIT!

The two italics, in the first one are song lyrics, I'm not sure if they're exactly correct, because I tried from memory, but the songs fit well. The first song lyric part was "On the Outside Looking In" by Jordon Pruitt and the second one was "A Place in This World" by Taylor Swift. (I don't either of them!)

I hope the end wasn't JeromeXNina, I was trying to find a way that Jerome could tie into Nina's life, for a reason to go to her funeral besides that fact he went to school with her.

Jerome is my favorite character (despite the fact of him dealing with Rufus), so I naturally had to make his chapter longer.

Yeah, I know this is really OCC, I should have mentioned that this story is, but seriously, everybody changes, it's a fact of life. Sure, I made it a bit over the top, but hey, it's my story, if you don't like the OCCness, don't read it, lol :p I'm not forcing anyone to read it.

I think Fabian will be last; after all, he's the _most important _person in Nina's life.

SORRY THE A/N WAS REALLY LONG!

So read, review, and of course, ENJOY IT!


	6. Mara Jaffray Campbell

I don't own ANYTHING but this plot, although I wish I did!

* * *

**Mara-**

Did it seem rather rude if Mara Jaffray Campbell said she didn't really care about Nina's death?

It wasn't that she didn't like Nina, or had some big feud with her, she just had a perfect life, and she didn't want her past to ruin it.

Therefore, like the rest of the residents of House of Anubis, she didn't interact with them (besides Mick, after all, he is _her_ husband). She stayed in pretty close contact with Patricia, especially when she needed a sitter.

After moving out of Anubis' House and college she got very uh… _busy_… As a young mother, she already had a handful of mischief on her hands. No, she wasn't like one of those mothers of twelve or something, but at already a young age, she had two sets of twins. Having three tots of mischief, Jeffrey, Nicholas, and Grant, made Mara run wild. And then her 'angel' Ruby, the daddy's girl, also happened to be a handful.

She worked as a stay-at-home-mother and a part time nurse at the community hospital. She also volunteered at a local retirement home on the weekends.

She had a perfect upper class life, the exact way she liked it. Of course, Mick went on a lot of business trips and always went to work early and stayed late, but Mara was perfectly happy, after all, they're high school sweethearts, no other person could tear them apart.

She first got a call from Patricia. She wasn't sure why she was so stressed. Patricia was talking way to fast and jumbled up to understand anything.

_IjustgotaphonecallthatNina'sdead. IalsojustfoundoutthatI'mpregnant,I'mnotreadytobeamother._

Patricia then bursted into tears, also with muffled whimpers, sniffles, and more crying. Mara tried to comfort the upset friend, but to no avail. A beep from another line came on.

"I'll call you back, I've got another call on the other line, 'kay?"

She sniffled "O-O-Okay…" She switched to the other line.

"Hello? This is Mara, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Is this…" papers shuffled. Mara Jaffray-"

"Campbell." She said softly, "My name is Mara Jaffray Campbell."

"Oh… yes. Well, I'm just calling to tell you that, Nina Martin, a classmate of yours, died yesterday. Well there are many more people to call; I hope you'll cope well. Good luck, bye."

_Click._

She felt sad. But it wasn't time to pity other people. She looked around her beautiful house. The maid, Kaylynn was somewhere cleaning in another room, as her children were unattended in the playroom. It was uneasily quiet. She quickly rushed into the playroom. She couldn't help but chuckle at the scene that lay ahead of her. They, the four worse troublemakers in all of England, were playing nicely with their respective toys. She smiled. "Lunch is in a couple of minutes, so how about you clean up your toys okay?" She asked bending down to the toddlers level. They all shook their heads yes. She smiled as she walked out of the room.

Exactly 5.6 seconds later a shrill called out, "DO NOT TOUCH DOLLY! GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF HER NOOOOOOOOW GRANT! MOMMMMMMMMMMY!"

"GET YOUR BUTT OFF ME NICKIE NOWWWWWW!"

Mara sighed. Those were the troublemakers she knew and loved. As she was cooking grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for the kids, she wondered if she should go to the funeral.

She didn't get an invite yet, but knowing Amber, she would get one by the next three days.

Three days later, as she predicted, she got an invite.

_I guess I'll go, but Mick and the kids are going too. After all, Mick's been spending a lot of time at work, so it's not like he can't take one afternoon off, right?_

* * *

After a lot of begging, between Mara and her children, Mick agreed to come, but he wasn't very happy.

They all wore black, and surprisingly, the children behaved, well, for children under the age of 5.

Mara walked briskly in, hoping not to see Amber or Jerome. She also wouldn't want her children seeing Fabian, if he would even come.

She made a quick chat with Patricia, about the phone call, and how she was sorry she forgot to call her back.

_Nina, _

_I know, we weren't ever the closest of friends, but I wish you dearly on your life after earth. At least you'll be with Emily, your Mum, and Dad, right? You made school a lot more fun, especially with Joy's disappearance on all of our nerves. _

_So, thanks. I know most people are sad of your death, but you'd want the to be happy, so I'll try my best.

* * *

_

A/N So, I would have updated yesterday, but then I watched recorded American Idols, so sorry about that! I'm more of a slow updater, but HOA archive updates so fast; I'd like to keep up!

Was I the only one that's disappointed? I mean I was happy for Fabian and Nina, but I wanted to cry, because the season was over, I didn't know it was going to be that fast! Does anyone know what happens in the next season/when Nick is going to air it/if they are even going to have another season?

I forgot to say this, but thanks for you guys reading/reviewing, it makes me smile. I'm also glad it made you almost crying, and the last chapter being depressing, that's what I was trying to do :)

Yayyyyyyyyyyy :) I can successfully almost make people cry, all I need now is to make people I 'strongly dislike' cry.

Mwhahahhahahahahhaa

Please review! - Thankies :)


	7. Mick Campbell

A/N I don't own

* * *

**Mick-**

It wasn't that he didn't like Mara, he did. Otherwise, why would he be married to her? He was more or less like a… health inspector… I guess. He would dabble in this café and that fast food store, rating them, and seeing which one was better.

He had pity for Mara, but he was born like it, he just couldn't stay with one girl. He felt restrained, and he wanted to go back to when he was a teenager, all wild and young, not having a care in the world, besides who's dating who.

Reality hit him like a truck full of bricks; he wasn't ever going to be the same. He was a father now. He had a wife now. He had a job now. He had a life now. But like all stubborn people are, he didn't want to go into reality. He rather stay in his dreamland. So of course, Mick did.

Why else would he always go to work early and stay late? He obviously didn't work _that _much. As CEO of Campbell Sports & Goods, he was very busy, but he always found time for his affairs. Yes, Mick was having affairs with coworkers… not to mention his maid, Kaylynn **(A/N referenced in the last chapter). **

As always, it was a normal, average day. He got home around 7 pm. Ruby would run down the stairs, with Mr. Mc Snuggles, and give him a huge squeeze. Mara would yell from up the stairs, "Dinner is on the table, I warmed it up for you!" Mick would set his briefcase down, as he ate, while listening to Ruby blabber on about what she did that day. Mara would then come down, by the time Mick was done with dinner; she would motion Ruby up to bed. Giving him a quick kiss, she would ask him about his day. As always, he would say it was good, and then end of conversation, as one pair of twins began to fight with the other.

It was a plain and normal day at the Campbell Household.

As they settled into bed, around 10 o'clock, the day would start over again, as he drifted into sleep. This day was just a little bit different.

Not too much, but just enough to call different.

"Yesterday I got a phone call, saying Nina passed away." Mara told Mick.

"Oh."

There wasn't much Mick could say. Sure he felt bad for Nina, everyone did. But unlike everyone, Mick was also sad for Fabian. He had some sort of special bond with Fabian, since rooming with him at Anubis' House. Not like a love, relationship, but you know, like a friendship. He understood what Mick was feeling, and visa versa with Fabian. Mick knew how much Fabian must being hurting.

Awkward silence filled the air, from the tension of Nina's death.

"So…." Mara dragged on.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to the funeral with me, right?" Mara asked, turning to face him.

"Ummm…" Mick started, "I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

He felt like he was in a monkey suit. Sure, he had to wear a suit everyday to work, but you know… it came off…

There were seas of people at the funeral home. He spotted as Alfie slipped away and Amber making googly eyes at Mara's cousin… Kiko? Neyo? It was something close to that. He felt oddly comforted by the presence of his old friends.

He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he missed them. All of them. Joy, Patricia, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Nina, and Amber. Yep, even Jerome, who just about stole his girl.

_Well, Nina, I'm not really sure what to say. We weren't really that close. I guess the classic thanks for being here, and coming into my life. I hope everything's good up there (or is it down there, with all that Egyptian Mythology stuff?)._

_As I think about it, thanks. Probably without you, I would still be with Amber, and not Mara. Amber probably wouldn't miss the picnic, and we would be together… I wonder what that would be like. _

_Me. Married to Amber. HA! That would be funny. _

_Thanks for making Amber miss the picnic; it showed me I didn't like Amber. _

_Anyways, have a great time where ever you are, and thanks.

* * *

_

A/N So I hope that was good and all. I'm not going to do too much of review replies, but water wolf 100 is the only one with criticism, and I love it and all, but my defensive gets ahead of me!

So, **water wolf 100- I** know my stories are OOC. It's something that's difficult for me. I'm really not that great at English, I'm more of a math and science person, but I love writing fanfictions anyways. Mara really doesn't care about having a 'perfect family,' she's not a Hera (for all you PJO people :) ) It's just her way of covering up her feeling… by pretending. She is really upset about Mick, and his affairs. And personally, I didn't think Nina and Mara were really close friends. They weren't enemies, but they weren't friends, more like a classmates or acquaintances. Nina was mostly into the mystery with the Sibuna group, so Nina and Mara's contact with very little.

* * *

So anyways, that was my little venting of my defensiveness.

I was thinking of a fan fiction idea, and I want you people's input… what if Nina and Fabian were famous and stuff, but they were in bands that were enemies with one another. And then at the competition they had some chemistry and stuff. Is that too clichéd? I've always wanted to write something about people being famous, but it's kind of over used.

* * *

Sorry about my blabber! Please review! - Thanks! (Also I won't be updating in awhile, I've got to get into the groove of school again)


	8. Fabian Rutter

A/N (sorry, a quick Author's Note! Again Sorry!)

Well, first of all I don't own ANYTHING! Except, this plot and Mila (but she's only mentioned once, so she's really not a HUGE deal and all...) and Officer Albert. This chapter is supposed to be for Patricia, but since I've decided to make Patricia pregnant, I'm not actually positive how I'm going to do that... I tried all this week, but I've just been getting stuck. So, I decided to skip her RIGHT NOW (she'll be next chapter), and go onto Fabian. I thought most people would like to read Fabian's more anyways. After this chapter, there will be two more chapters (Patricia and Epilogue), just to warn you that this is coming to a close. I've got a ton of new story ideas, so you won't be seeing the last of me though! Anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY! :p.

* * *

People throughout his neighborhood always wondered, what the heck was wrong with that man? From the second, Mila, the nicest person on the block welcomed him to the neighborhood; they could tell something was sinister about him.

Their problem was, they just didn't understand him. You and I probably wouldn't either. Fabian, was like Dallas Winston, if you've ever read The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. For those of you who don't know Dallas "Dally" Winston, he was a greaser that lived in Oklahoma. From just 10 years young, he was put in jail. He was a member of gangs in the cruel streets of New York City.

He had so much cruel, hate, and other negative things, he forgot about the wonderful things in life. He built these walls over time, so high and strong, nothing could break it, he showed no emotions what so ever. But to every lock, there's a key, and the key to his big lock was none other than Johnny Cade.

I'm not saying he **loved** Johnny Cade like **that**, but it was a brotherly love. Johnny, was the 'puppy' in the group of greasers, which consisted of Soda Pop, Darry, Keith, Ponyboy, Steve, and of course, Johnny and Dally. Johnny was from an abusive family. Ponyboy calls Johnny "The puppy that had been kicked one too many times."

For Fabian Rutter, Mick was like the Soda Pop, Keith (or Two-Bits, as they called him) was Alfie, Ponyboy was Jerome. They were **his** family. And of course, Nina was Johnny… Fabian's key.

But, like in The Outsiders, Johnny dies. Dally's walls are knocked down, and he is left with a vulnerable boy.

It was like this, with Fabian too, but the other way around. Once _it_ happened, Fabian's walls went up, instead of going down.

Every time he looks down at his wheelchair, he is reminded of that time. It made him shiver, it made him scared. He remembered looking into Nina's eyes, that joyful glint in her eyes were gone; it was replaced with _fear_. He could remember how the wind rippled, like a pond, but instead of pretty ripples, they were big and gusty, wanting to take them whole.

He remembered _his_ face; it was a jackal, with a body of a human. And _he_ was _anything_ but happy.

He remembered when the man sent his shadow minions, to attack Nina. He remembered leaping out to save Nina from their evil wraths. He remembered the man stepping aside, making Fabian trip and fall out of the window Anubis had already shattered. He remembered those burning words, the _only_ words Anubis said,

* * *

**This is my only warning. **

**

* * *

**

It was that day; Fabian swore never again to be in Sibuna. If that were his warning, what would happen? Would Anubis kill him, and make Osiris torture him in the underworld? He wasn't sure, but he was not going to find out.

He tried to persuade Nina, he really did, but she was just too stubborn. She said she owed it to Sarah. He wanted her safe and sound in _his_ arms, but she wouldn't let that happen, he thought, _Well maybe if I leave, she will follow by example. _

So he left.

And everyday, he regretted it. She never followed him. He wondered if Nina ever found a man. It made him upset to think about that though.

* * *

He usually woke up at 1:39 pm, after getting sick of the alarm clock beeping every 9 minutes. His room was dark and dreary. There was one window, but the curtain was kept closed. He had two weeks laundry piled up in his basket, and his room looked like a bomb went off.

Yes, it was very un-Fabian-like, but that's how he was now, sleeping 'till the afternoon (after drinking the whole last night), not doing basic household chores. That was his way of life now. The maximum amount of time he spent was sleeping.

Sleeping was his safe haven, his cloud nine, his silver lining on the gray rain clouds. Sleep was where he could dream. He could dream of those times he was younger and had a motive in life. It was the 'golden years.'

He also dreamed what it would be like if it was Mrs. Nina Rutter. Yes, it sounded awfully girly to him, but that was the only place where he had what he wanted. There would be little Ninas and Fabians running around the house, and Nina would make him dinner when he came home from work. It would be an average, happy family.

But then, he'd wake up to the smell of dirty laundry. His dreams weren't reality.

* * *

The day he found out, went a little bit differently. The phone rung, at exactly 7:30 am, which was too early for Fabian. He kept slapping the alarm clock, hoping to turn it off. After the third ring, he found out it wasn't the clock, but the phone. Groggily, he went to the phone, which was in the kitchen.

Fabian's house was nice, it wasn't like a shack, but it wasn't an uptown penthouse either, or a big mansion with 10 billion different rooms. He had a nicer, home more or less average house. All the money from his father, was given to Fabian when his father passed away 3 years ago. In some sense, he was glad his father was gone, he could stop bothering him to get a woman.

Fabian answered the phone by the fifth ring.

"Hello, is this Mr. Fabian Rutter?"

"Yes," Fabian answered smoothly.

"Well, I'm Officer Albert, and I need you to come to the Liverpool Police Station ASAP." (**I'm not sure if there's ACTUALLY a Liverpool Police Station (well I mean there probably IS, but), I just kind of making this up, so I don't own! (Plus I'm not from the UK, so who would I know their police stations!) **

"Um... okay? I'll be there... sometime soon."

"Okay, thank you goodbye now."

_Click._

He would have been angry at the man for calling him at the crack of dawn (for Fabian), but he didn't want the officer to get angry at him... because that might not turn out so well...

* * *

By 8:30, he was at the station.

A middle aged, stocky man came up to him, "Are you Fabian Rutter?"

"Yes," Fabian replied.

"Hi! I'm Officer Albert. I would have told you what was going on when I called, but there was another emergency."

"Okay..." Fabian answered.

"Anyways, yesterday, Nina Martin was found dead in her bed."

He froze. Anything and everything stopped. Any type of wall he put up was just broken. He wanted to burst into tears. All his hopes and dreams were gone. Not that he had a huge chance when Nina was alive, he had no chance now. Zip. Zero. Zip-o. Zilch. Goose egg. Nada.

"Excuse me? Sir? Are you still there?" Officer Albert's voice started to fade, as the world started turning black. Fabian's thoughts started to get fuzzy.

He was knocked out, cold.

"Quick! We have to get him to the hospital!"

* * *

He could see Nina, just like Nina saw Sarah when Sarah died.

_You have to stay alive Fabian, don't die yet, your time isn't here yet. _

_"_But Nina! I have nothing worth living for anymore now that you're gone!" Fabian protested.

_But Fabian, that's where you are wrong._

She then disappeared.

"NINA! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASE!" Fabian screamed, and started thrashing.

Something made him fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Brightness was all he could see, as Fabian opened his eyes for the first time since his fainting.

"Oh good, you're awake, let me get Officer Albert," the nurse said. She quickly left the room, and came back with the stocky man.

"How are you Mr. Rutter?" Albert asked.

"Could have been better," Fabian rasped.

"Drink some water," the nurse mentioned before leaving the room.

Fabian quickly gulped down his water.

"As I was saying, before you fainted..." Officer Albert began, as he scratched the back of his head, "There was a letter addressed to her on her nightstand. We would have opened it, but we wanted you to see it first."

He handed the envelope to Fabian.

Fabian quickly opened the letter. But it was blank, all except two words, _Stay Gold_.

"All it says is stay gold," Fabian said, as he gave it to Officer Albert.

"Okay, well I've got to go, busy, busy, busy! I heard there's going to be a funeral for Nina two days from now, so if you want to go, two days from now is the day." Officer Albert said.

"Bye, thanks officer."

"Bye Fabian, I hope you'll cope without Nina, best wishes."

* * *

That day, he was released from the hospital, he knew he was going to go to the funeral. Officer Albert sent him the details on when and where it was.

Two days later, he was dressed in a black suit. Crowds of people were there, crying their eyes out.

_"... a lone tear fell on his face._

_He quickly wiped it, hoping no one saw it._

_He took a deep breath, and put his poker face on."_

There was something that felt wrong... he didn't know what it was, but there was the funny feeling in his stomach. He ignored the feeling though, as he recited his last words to Nina.

_Nina. There's so much to say, in so little time. I could say so much, too much, so I'll keep this simple and sweet... I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me. And more importantly, I hope you understand that _

_I Love You._

_

* * *

_

_S_O! There you have it! I hope you like it… I think it's my longest chapter I've ever wrote (I usually write about 1,000 words… more or less… I think this is almost 2,000 words). I don't own anything, but the plot, Officer Albert, and Mila (I know I said it once, but just to say it again!) S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. Also, you should read that book if you haven't yet, it's amazing :) Sorry for the late update, I get distracted, tired, and had tons of homework. I feel really bad for Fabian though :(

I thought of another story idea... tell me if you like it;

Title: Need Somebody

Summary: _She was a new, writer, with big dreams, he was a failed music artist with no inspiration. The minute their eyes locked together and their hands me, they knew, it was fate, destiny._

Also, I need help on the Epilogue, I have 3 different choices, so just randomly vote for A, B, or C please, you don't really have to know what they mean, but you'll find out in the Epilogue!

So please just vote and review! Thanks so much :)


	9. Epilogue 1

A/N I think this one's kind of depressing :( But that's just me... So I decided to make all three of them, and you can choose which one you want to be your epilogue... I like all the choices, but yeah... everyone's titled to their own opinion :P This one, was B. A will take awhile, because it was kind of a confusing concept... and C, well... you'll find out :) I may or may not skip Patricia, because she gives me a hard time :P

Anyways, I don't OWN HOA or Sharpie, just this plot!

* * *

Weeks later, a lone man, stepped into a graveyard.

It was a vast graveyard, with nothing for miles except for tombstones sticking out of the ground and bare trees, alone whispering in the wind.

He had nothing, but the clothes on his back and a flower in his hand. It was one rose, that he clutched tightly in his hands, as if his life depended on it.

And no, for all you 'hopeless romantic' people, it wasn't Fabian Rutter. And it wasn't a secret lover either.

The strange figure held a _yellow_ rose, the flower of _friendship_, not _love_.

A cold wisp of wind, made him wrap his scarf around tighter as he journeyed into the dreary graveyard.

After 15 minutes (it was a BIG graveyard), he found his destination.

Taking a deep breath, he put the flower in front of the tombstone.

He took his second deep breath, and looked up into the sky.

The sky took on the same aura as the the figure's feelings and the graveyard.

_Dark. Depressed. Sad. Dreary. _ _Dull. Gloomy. Glum. Melancholy. _

He couldn't believe what he was going to do, but he believed it was right, and nothing, could stop him once he set his mind to it.

He started to begin saying…

* * *

There was another man, this man had not brought any flowers, or parting gifts. He believed the gift he was going to give would be much more valuable that some stupid flowers at the super market.

He put a hood over his face, so that no one knew his real identity.

Like the man before, he had nothing, but the clothes on his back and a cane.

He too, was to see the same person as the other man, but this man, was much wiser.

He knew there was already somebody there and what they were going to do.

This man, crept behind the bushes, waiting for the sight that lay ahead.

* * *

Now this man, didn't notice he was being observed.

He knelt down, in front of his flower as he looked up into the sky.

"Oh, dear greatest god Anubis," the man began. "I have nothing, I am nothing. I have nothing to sacrifice for your godly presence, but please listen to my prayer. I know a person, who made so many mistakes in life. He was wrong. He was confused. He didn't know about the crazy things life could do to you. Sometimes, he wishes he could back to the happy days of his childhood lifetime. But you know that, for you are the god Anubis. " The man took another deep breath before continuing. "I'm not asking for you to make me go back in time to change anything… that would just be wrong. It would change everything, for the better and for the worse. Plus, I'm not that selfish as I used to be. Instead, I ask you to please resurrect Nina Martin. She died just a couple weeks ago. I know you love souls, and you are hungry for more. I am wiling to sacrifice my life in return for hers. Nobody wants me here, as much as they want Nina. I won't missed, I won't get tears, so please take me, I'm begging you." He paused, and wiped away a couple of tears, "I've lost the apple in my eye, I have nothing more to do in life besides mourn."

He got up, slowly backing away from the his kneeling spot. "I thank you for your time, great god Anubis." He didn't look back, and the next step he took, the man hiding behind the bushes couldn't explain what happened next.

* * *

There was a massive amount of light and colors swirling around the graveyard. It too bright to look at where the praying man was. But the figure behind the bushes saw shadows, taking the man into a deep dark pit in the ground. The man whispered "Goodbye." As if he was talking to the wind.

In the twister of lights, there was two other figures, one with a jackal head, and one limp body. The jackal head figure, put the limp body on the ground. He said some ancient Egyptian words the the bush man couldn't understand. The jackal man left into the pit, closing it after he left.

* * *

But the bush man, was here for a reason. He took the flower, the yellow rose, from Nina Martin's grave. He took out a red Sharpie marker, coloring in the tips of the yellow rose red.

He, put it on another grave, one with dust and grime from dirt and mud. It could be barley read out as "_ _ il_ F_ ob_ _h_r-_mit_ _" But this man knew exactly who this person was. He smiled to himself, remembering the old times.

"I love you Emily" he said.

He put his head, next the grave, and never woke up again.

* * *

A/N So, was it goooood? Was it baddddd? Who do you think the figures were? What do you think the red on the yellow rose meant? Hmmmmmm? Tell me in a review!

Thanks so much :3


End file.
